USPGP 2011/0152725 published Jun. 23, 2011 discloses a wireless resonator sensor circuitry, composed of a dielectric material and a conductive coil that functions as a strain gauge. The detailed description of the resonator sensor circuitry disclosed in USPGP 2011/0152725 is herein incorporated by reference.